Norman Doray
| lieu de naissance = Auray, France | date de décès = | lieu de décès = | profession = Producteur de musique, DJ, remixeur | genre = House-progressive house | instrument = | années actives = Depuis 2006 | label = Size Rec Le7els Rec Spinnin Rec Cr2 Rec Nero Rec Serial Rec | site web = Site officiel de Norman Doray | membres actuels = }} Norman Doray, de son vrai nom Jérémy le Carour, né le 15 août 1983 à Auray en France, est un disc jockey et producteur français. Biographie Norman est né en Bretagne où il découvre la musique en famille, et notamment les styles disco puis électronique grâce à des artistes tels que Daft Punk, Cassius ou Junior Jack. Il découvre les platines vers ses 20 ans en étant résident dans plusieurs bars et clubs en France dont le Queen à Paris. C’est en 2005 que Norman Doray débute la production aux côtés de Pierre de la Touche et Arno Cost : ils créent ensemble le groupe The Freshmakers. Très vite Norman se découvre une véritable passion pour la production et sort ses premiers morceaux sur le label Serial Records en France. Suivront plusieurs collaborations avec Arno Cost, Avicii, Tristan Garner, David Tort, Albin Myers. Il remixe également des titres de David Guetta, Dirty South, Laidback Luke et Toni Braxton. Ses productions sont signées sur d'importants labels de musique électronique tels que Size records, Axtone, Cr2, Strictly Rhythm, Warner Music ainsi que le grand label américain Atlantic Records. En 2011, Norman succède à Dirty South et Avicii en mixant la compilation Ibiza to Amsterdam en exclusivité pour Stricly Rhythm et signe son single Kalifornia sur ce même label. Il est dès lors présent sur la radio BBC1 en Angleterre à travers le show hebdomadaire de Pete Tong, qui joue régulièrement ses productions en avant première : Apocalypse, Last Forever, Tobita et Chase the Sun qu’il nommera "Essential New Tune". Il mixe également au MOS à Londres, Green Valley au Brésil, Pacha et Ushuaia à Ibiza, LIV à Miami, XS à Las Vegas, Playhouse à Los Angeles, Ageha à Tokyo et au Zouk à Singapour. Les festivals occupent également une place importante dans ses tournées : Ultra Music Festival (États-Unis), Tomorrowland (Belgique), Midwest (Germany), Sunburn (India), Creamfields (Royaume-Uni). David et Cathy Guetta invitent régulièrement Norman à se produire lors de leur soirée concept F*** Me I'm Famous à Ibiza ou Miami. En avril 2011, David Guetta fait appel à Norman pour faire ses premières parties de concerts lors de l'ouverture sa tournée anglaise, lui permettant ainsi de se produire dans des salles telles que l'Apollo a Manchester, l'Academy à Leeds et surtout le mythique Brixton Academy de Londres. Il produira au même moment un nouveau remix pour le duo David Guetta & Taio Cruz - Little Bad Girl. En parallèle à ses prestations en solo, Norman est souvent invité à jouer aux cotés de la Swedish House Mafia au Pacha Ibiza lors de leur soirée, Masquerade Motel et cela depuis 2009, mais également lors de plus gros rassemblements tels que le Festival Creamfields en Angleterre. Il participe également en 2011 à la tournée "Size Matters" de Steve Angello, un peu partout en Europe : Manchester, Birmingham, Marbella. Discographie Remixes * 2006 : Da Sushiman - "In & Out" The Freshmakers Remix - Ledge Music * 2006 : Rilod - Thriller The Freshmakers Remix - Nice Music * 2006 : Serial crew - Make Your Own Kind Of Music The Freshmakers Remix - Serial Records * 2007 : Henrik B - Soul Heaven Norman Doray Remix - Nero Records * 2007 : Seamus Haji - 24h Norman Doray Remix - Big Love * 2007 : Sunfreakz - Counting Down the Days Norman Doray & Arno Cost Remix - Pool E Music * 2007 : Antoine Clamaran - Give Some Love Norman Doray & Arno Cost Remix - Pool E Music * 2008 : David Guetta Ft Cozi - Delirious Norman Doray & Arno Cost Remix - Emi * 2008 : Laidback Luke - Humanoidz Norman Doray & Arno Cost Remix - MixMash Records * 2008 : Zoo Brazil - Kalle Norman Doray & Arno Cost Remix - Nero Records * 2009 : Those Usual Suspects - Shadows Norman Doray Remix - Ministry Of Sound Australia * 2009 : Cube Guys - Baba O Riley Norman Doray & Arno Cost Remix - Ministry Of Sound Uk * 2009 : David Morales - Needing You Norman Doray Remix - CR2 Records * 2009 : Henrik B - Now and Forever Norman Doray Remix - Nero Records * 2010 : Toni Braxton - You Make My Heart Norman Doray Remix - Atlantic Records * 2010 : David Guetta - When Love Takes Over Norman Doray & Arno cost Remix - Emi * 2010 : Eric Prydz & Steve Angello - Woz not Noz Norman Doray & Arno cost Remix - CR2 Records * 2010 : Dirty South Ft Rudy - Phazing Norman Doray Remix - Phazing Records * 2011 : Sandy Rivera - Hide You Norman Doray Remix - Defected Records * 2011 : David Tort Ft Gosha - One Look Norman Doray Remix - Axtone Records * 2011 : David Guetta Ft Taio Cruz - Little Bad Girl Norman Doray Remix - Emi * 2012 : Kaskade & Skrillex - Lick It Norman Doray Remix - Ultra * 2012 : Sneaky Sound System - Friends Norman Doray Remix - Modular * 2013 : Robin Thicke Ft Kendrick Lamar - Give It 2 U - Norman Doray & Rob Adans Remix - Interscope Records * 2014 : Cerrone - Love in C minor Norman Doray LA Remix - Malligator/Because Music Singles * 2006 - Let U Go - The Freshmakers - Serial Records * 2006 - In The Name Of Love * 2007 - Jetlag - Serial Records * 2007 - Apocalypse (avec Arno Cost) - CR2 Records * 2008 - Miracle - The Freshmakers - Serial Records * 2008 - Krystal - CR2 Records * 2009 - Last Forever (avec Tristan Garner & Errol Reid) - CR2 Records * 2009 - Drink N Dial (avec Albin Myers) - Joia Records - Serial Records * 2009 - Tobita - CR2 Records * 2010 - Chase the Sun (avec David Tort) - Nero Records * 2010 - Tweet it (avec Avicii & Sebastien Drums) - Size Records * 2011 - Champagne (avec Richard Grey)" Non Officiel * 2011 - ''Kalifornia - Strictly Ryhtm * 2011 - Breakaway Ft Tawiah - Warner Music * 2012 - Dont Give Up bootleg (avec Albin Myers)" Non Officiel * 2012 - ''Trilogy (avec Laidback Luke & Arno Cost) - Mixmash Records * 2012 - Leo - Spinnin’ Records * 2012 - Cracks Ft Andreas Moe - Spinnin’ Records * 2012 - Music (avec Mitomi Tokoto) - Azuli Records * 2012 - Celsius - Size Records * 2012 - Something To Believe In (avec Nervo) - Spinnin’ Records * 2013 - Filtré - Le7els Records * 2013 - TroubleMaker - Size Records * 2014 - Apocalypse 2014 incl Kryder & Tom Staar Rmx - Spinnin Records * 2014 - Darkest Days ft DEV - Spinnin Records * 2014 - Strong - Size Records * 2015 - Paradisco - Sosumi Records Notes et références Liens externes * Page coMusic de Norman Doray Catégorie:Musicien de musique électronique français Catégorie:Naissance en août 1983